A Thousand Miles
by stargirl97
Summary: Lithuania and Poland have been separated by the horrible Russia, but Poland doesn't know if Lithuania will ever be okay and now feels hopeless. What happens?


**A/N: According to my play list on my computer, I am going to write a LietPol fanfiction finally. Lol I'll have a list of a bunch of songs as titles now. Plus, I can see my friends telling me how dramatic this is already. The creepy dream I gave Poland was what I came up with while I listened to The Only Exception by Paramore O.o**

The fields of green and flowing hills stretched over the Polish land. A forest to the East was full of early birds chirping and the mourning doves mourning. Horses were not yet ready to stampede out into the open as they usually did, but the deer were out there grazing on the grass. The sun began to rise slowly over the hill with a mixture of oranges and yellows in the East, while in the far West was still a dark night sky with the stars fading away to rest at the sight of the overpowering bright light.

The air was cold and the smell of wild onion grass filled the Polish boy's nose as he tilted his head to rest and closed his eyes slowly, seeing a rainbow through his eyelashes before having his eyes completely closed.

The wind blew blissfully through the trees surrounding the house, but there was for some reason a stillness, a silence, that seemed to radiate all of the house. The large house did not hold the little Pole today, for he sat on a bench outside of the house on the very tip top of a hill that he could see much of his homeland over. The bench was alone, but sat in between two lush growing trees that were only about twenty feet high, the perfect shade with a stone path leading to it from his house. The bench was unusually plain and stone, and he deemed it to be his "Thinking spot". But today, he didn't want to think about much. Why would you want to think about your best friend leaving you?

But, he couldn't help but remember it. Remember it all. And remember what he lost.

"_You wanna help me with the dishes? I want the house to be clean before we leave tomorrow." Lithuania asked._

"_No, like, why does it matter?" Poland responded, looking intently at the book he was reading, which was in some foreign language but he forgot which one. Soon, the sound of water running filled the air. And Poland thought nothing of it..._

_But the fight..._

_Liet was taken away..._

"_Poland, before we go out to fight, I wanna tell you something." Lithuania smiled, looking down at Poland, and the blond tried his best not to laugh at the face. After all, this was serious._

"_Okay, waddaya want?" Lithuania took a step toward him, each nation feeling a bit nervous at this point. Lithuania ran one hand through Poland's hair shakily but lovingly and kissed his forehead sweetly, holding him tight. When he let go he looked at Poland with a sad face. Poland giving him nothing in return but an impression of a stone statue. Lithuania took the Pole's hand in his, getting his full attention as he spoke._

"_I want us to be together longer. Let's not let it end here. Please Poland." Lithuania was so desperate to get him to understand but Poland only gave him a blank expression and no words as a response as they went out._

…_..._

"_Poland please wake up!"_

_Liet being taken away by Russia..._

"_Your face is like, totally cracking me up, ya know?"_

…_._

_That was much more than heartless._

Soon, Poland snapped out of his daydream. A blast of cold wind hit his cheek. The gold hair surrounding his face whipped against his jawline, stinging a little at the sharp impact mixed with the rapid winds. He shook his head so the hair was no longer in his face and looked in the closest way to Northeastern direction as he could. Somewhere out there, Lithuania was living in another house, with no one to care for him or to talk to him. Who knows what horrible things that Russian might do to him?

No. This was one of the things that Nations would have to get used to: losing people. If Liet got into trouble, that's his own problem, not Poland's. Yep, that's what he told himself as he stood from his thinking spot. The soft sound of a horse's neighing could be heard nearby and he decided to walk in that direction.

"Liet? Liet!" Poland threw himself back and forth on the bed.

_Scars on Liet's body..._

"Don't let him hurt you, Liet!"

_The tears on the dark haired boy's face. The weakness that he showed._

"_Please, just come back to me..." Poland tried to scream in his dream, but it turned into a muffled silence._

_But Lithuania turned and walked away._

"_No! Liet! Please! You said you wanted us to be together longer! Why would you leave me?" Poland screamed desperately, holding out his hands to try and reach him. Alas, the other boy continued to walk away slowly._

_But, then he turned his head, a look of anger and sadness on his face. "Why are you telling me to stay when you left me first!" Lithuania argued. And with that, he turned back and ran into the black emptiness of the dream, forever lost. Poland was forever alone._

"_No!" Poland cried, his yell actually a yell, his voice cracking at the way he spoke. "I'm sorry! Liet! Liet!" He struggled to move forward after his friend, but could not move his feet. The sound of happy laughter surrounded his head, and he wanted to stab whoever was doing that. What looked like shiny black and purple hands reached out and held Poland in place. Shocked by what was going on, his eyes widened and he began to hyperventilate and struggle against the arms._

"_Liet! Help me! Please!" He, too, began to be pulled into the darkness. "Stop! Stop it!" he tried to shake off the extremely strong arms holding him in place. "Liet, come back!"_

_Blackness was his sight._

"_LITHUANIA!"_

He sat up in his bed. His face sweating, his muscles aching, the bed sheets wrapped around his legs and waist, and small scratches in his palm from where he dug his nails into his skin. Immediately, he began to try and calm down his breathing because he was still scared from his dream. His head turned frantically back and forth around the room, his hand clutching his chest.

"It's okay. It's okay..." he kept telling himself. After a while of talking to himself, he squirmed out of his bedsheets and climbed out of bed, his long orange nightgown hitting it's rim against the floor. A pack of matches sat on the wooden nightstand next to the bed and Poland struck one of the matches to light up the ugly yellow candle on his nightstand to stray away from the dark.

He turned to the window above the bed to look outside. A bright white moon shone proudly over the houses where the lights were all turned off. He turned around to his bed and sat on his knees onto the unmade comforter and said a little prayer to God(he was a Christian nation, after all) before looking down at the extra space in his sleeping area.

If Liet were there, Poland wouldn't have to comfort himself, Liet would hold him and stroke his hair and lay Poland's head on his lap until he fell asleep, whispering "sh"'s and "it's okay"'s.

In a desperate attempt to get that same feeling back, Poland took both of his pillows and balanced one up against the wall, and another perpendicular to it, so they created a right angle. He lied his head on the horizontal pillow and cuddled against the other, pretending it was his old friend. So, he closed his eyes and reached for the comforter, ignoring the sheets scattered across the bed, and he covered up, still refusing to cry because of his pride, and went to sleep very lightly, clutching the pillow case.

_Oh, his pillow is wet. It looks like he was crying._

The Italian thought this as he arrived at Poland's house in the middle of the night. He wanted to check up on his friend, who's face was broken and wet, his eyelashes stuck together, but it looked like it might've been a good time to leave.

Poland stroked the horse's nose. Soft and hairy was a good way to describe it, but he was just trying to comfort the horse, not describe it. "Like, what do I do now, Pony?" he asked it, but it just nuzzled into his hand. He turned his gaze away from it to look at the flowers growing in his lawn. Too many memories. Too much time for living. Humans had it easy, they didn't have to deal with all of this, did they?

"In those sappy, romantic movies, doesn't the prince like, go after the princess or something? And then she... Falls for him?" Poland said more to himself than to anyone else. He raised a palm and rubbed his eye with it. "Ow!" he forgot about the cuts in the hand. Then, he looked down at his hand in slight concern. "I wonder if Liet knows that I would get him if I could?"

Lithuania looked down at the floor. It was stained red from whatever Russia did to make it that color, and Lithuania didn't really wanna know what that was, or how soon or long ago it was either. The boy looked at his wrist, which had been bruised by the Russian the previous night and he'd prefer not to talk about why. He pressed a finger from his other hand to it and winced at the pain. Of course it would hurt a lot, it was the perfect shades of purple, yellow, blue and black. Even more bruises were placed on his lower stomach and the sides of his torso, and on his upper arm. And if you can't believe me, ask him, they do not feel pleasant to receive or touch the next day.

He began to walk forward. Russia didn't make him work too hard, but the man was brutal when something wasn't exactly as he wanted it. Like a small child. Yeah, that's what Russia was, a really big little kid. Lithuania shuddered at the thought.

A shorter, shyer child with messed up, curly hair passed by Lithuania. "Latvia? How are you?" Lithuania asked with much concern. At the sound of his name, Latvia began to tremble and faced Lithuania with a horrified face.

"I've already told you," Latvia whispered as quiet as he could, ducking his head, "There is no room for me to be okay here." Lithuania gave him a blank expression and nodded in agreement and understanding. Latvia returned the nod and quickly walked away as fast and graceful as a nurse in a hospital.

A loud doorbell ringing could be heard throughout the house, and Lithuania started to head toward the direction of the front door. As he walked down one of the hallways, he could hear the clopping of his shoes, but the sound of heavy boots echoed louder than his own steps and his eyes grew wide. He peered around the corner and saw Russia standing at the door in the entrance hall, receiving a letter from the mail carrier.

"I'm sorry, but I can't understand a word you're saying," Russia said happily to the man.

But, Lithuania recognized the Polish language pretty quick coming from the carrier and ran into the room without thinking. The man in the doorway jumped in confusion, Russia plainly turned his head only a little surprised and Lithuania asked before reaching the man, "Przepraszam, czy jestes z Polski?"(excuse me, are you from Poland?). The man holding the mail sighed in relief of finding someone who could understand him.

"Dzieki Bogu(thank god)... Tak. Wyslano mnie tutj przez Polske samego(yes. I was sent here by Poland himself)" The man answered Lithuania when he met up with the carrier. Russia took a few steps back and watched the conversation with interest.

Lithuania's eyes lit up with hope when he realized that maybe this was a good sign and looked at the carrier in the eye, waiting to take the mail. "Naprawde? Polska?(Really? Poland?)" he asked because with every ticking second, his fate became slightly better.

The man noticed how happy Lithuania was and continued with his good news, for he was happy to see another happy, "Tak! On mowi, ze jest dla Litwy!(Yep! He says it is for Lithuania!)"

One thing that Russia recognized was the references to Lithuania and Poland, and boy, that was a bad thing. Still with a smile on his face, Russia walked to the carrier and snatched the letter and waved for him to leave. Lithuania followed Russia as he stomped out of the room and into the living room. Once he reached the middle of the room, he looked at Lithuania with one of his eyebrows cocked and a thin straight line for a mouth, then looked down at the letter. "S-sir, please, please, let me read it."

"Oh? This?" the Russian said, waving it in front of his face. "Hmm, I don't know..." and although he was extremely calm about it, he swiftly tossed it into the fire of the fireplace next to him.

"NO!" Lithuania cried as he watched the bottom catching on fire. A glimpse of two words, "Kocham cie," caught his eye as tears began to stream down his face. Quickly, he moved to go to the fireplace, but a strong arm wrapped around his neck and pulled him back.

"Don't be disobedient. What's done is done, and we cannot help it," Russia said, turning Lithuania around and pressing his body against his own. "Plus, let's face it, the stupid Pole is just using you," he continued with a chuckle and much humor in his voice, "He _hates_ you. Why didn't he save you? Hm? Because he doesn't love you." Russia pressed his hands to Lithuania's wet cheeks, and the smaller's eyes grew large as his head was tilted up to face the Russian's, whose expression showed exactly what he wanted from the other. Lithuania gasped right before his lips were forced to crash into the other's. The tears in his eyes fell faster down his face as he began to tremble and grow fearful. But, it was only for a brief second.

When they released, Russia looked into the other's ocean blue eyes. "So why don't you choose me?" Russia asked before giving Lithuania another forced kiss, forcing his tongue into the other's mouth. Lithuania did nothing to stop him, he stood still like a statue, allowing the Russian to play with his tongue for a little, waiting for it to be over.

But when the Russian stopped, he looked at Lithuania with a new expression. One of want, of need. A scary one that not everyone would really enjoy seeing. "Why don't you come with me, Lithuania?"

No, no, this couldn't be happening.

"I love you, Lithuania, can't you see that?" Russia asked, biting the smaller one's neck as hard as he pleased, drawing a little blood, holding down Lithuania's shoulders with his palms so that they wouldn't move.

_No you don't, you don't know the definition of love! _Lithuania thought in his head.

Lithuania was tied to the bed. Naked. This was horrible. No way this was real. Why was this happening?

He whimpered at the pain, trying to free his hands from the restraints. The Russian pressed another kiss to Lithuania's lips before attacking his neck again.

"AH! N-NO!" It felt like a chunk of his skin was about to be ripped off as Russia mercilessly pulled at it, tightening his grip with his teeth. But he did release quickly, thank God.

Russia struck him hard enough to leave a mark on his cheek. "I didn't say you were allowed to talk, Lithuania~" Russia leaned down and licked Lithuania's neck, all the way up to his ear and licked the outline of it before nibbling on the lobe. "There. Now doesn't it feel good?"

Tears streamed down Lithuania's face as he nodded in agreement, although he didn't want this from the larger man at all. With a demonic smirk, Russia's head disappeared from Lithuania's sight, and he felt the soft Russian hair sit atop his thighs...

Please, just make it stop. Can all pain go away?

...

…

Many years later...

Poland smiled at the sunrise coming in over the hill in the distance. The morning dew began to sparkle in the grass and the wild animals that roamed about were just beginning to hide. The nation sighed as he smelled the fresh scent of an early spring.

The horses neighed happily and the sound of their hooves beating against the ground told Poland that they were excited about something, which caught his attention. He stood up from his thinking spot and peered over the lands of his country to watch the horses run in the Southwestern direction. He tilted his head in confusion; they never ran this early.

But, when he looked behind them, he didn't see anything that was after them, so he ignored it and started back into his house. The ground was cold and the wind blew harshly, whipping his hair against his face. "Dammit, hair!" Poland yelled at himself and shook his head to flip his hair to the side. And his anger soon left as he caught a tiny glimpse of a figure down below.

_Oh my god, it's Poland's house _Lithuania thought as he began to walk up the hill that the house sat on. He wore his dark brown boots and long sleeved white dress shirt with his black pants. It wasn't the best thing to walk in, but he knew that Poland would complain if he didn't dress well. _I hope Poland hasn't changed._ But, as he got about halfway up, he heard a mixture of bell-like laughter and crying from the top, then the sound of the grass crunching beneath a person's feet. Instantly, he looked up in shock to see what it was.

A ball of golden hair could be seen bouncing up and down swiftly, then a pair of shiny green eyes filled with happiness, and Lithuania already knew who it was. He began to run as fast as he could toward his friend, also tearing up. Poland wore a loose white shirt with large sleeves. Beautiful. And he wore light brown pants that stopped at his mid shin, and then the bare feet of the Pole became visible as they were only a few feet in front of each other. "Liet!" Poland cried happily, holding out his arms in joy, then as he began to lose his footing on the slippery muddy grass, it ended in him leaping toward the other.

Lithuania reached out with a large grin on his face, his eyes squeezed shut as he felt very loved at the moment; Poland really had been waiting for him, and then he caught the graceful being into his arms-who was not surprisingly very light- laughing and crying as he swung the boy around in circles and then setting him down onto his feet again. Poland held Lithuania around the waist, but kept a distance between their bodies as he started ranting, looking into his eyes, "Liet. Liet I'm so sorry. I should have helped you. I should have came and saved you. I'm so sorry, Lithuania."

"Poland!" Lithuania stopped him, looking into his eyes, each crying still and Lithuania said with his voice still trembling, "That doesn't m-matter anymore. You still want me here, that's enough for me." Poland had matured, Lithuania noticed, he had grown up a little. His body looked fuller and stronger as well. Poland noticed the same things about Lithuania, but he also noticed the bruises on the visible parts of his body, which made Poland's heart sting with hatred and sadness. With his thumb, Lithuania wiped a tear away from his friend's cheek then smiled happily with a small chuckle. However, Poland still looked sad and confused.

"Why are you laughing?" Poland said. Lithuania leaned down and kissed Poland's forehead. Instantly, Poland stopped crying and calmed down his breathing. He wrapped his arms around Lithuania's body until he released him, then Poland looked up at the other.

Then, Lithuania asked Poland, "Do you remember what I told you last time I did that? Think about it."

Poland's face turned blank as he thought about it. _"I want us to be together longer. Let's not let it end here. Please Poland." _"Liet..."

"Poland. I love you." Poland looked up at Lithuania, he was both shocked and pleased to hear this.

Poland's heart began to flutter, his knees grew weak, butterflies in his stomach. "Like, my heart is totally freaking out! Hold me, Lithuania!" With a contented sigh, Lithuania picked up Poland easily, carrying him up the rest of the hill, heading toward the house.

Lithuania had led the two into Poland's room, setting Poland on the bed softly into the thick comforter. Lithuania sat next to him and each nation looked at each other happily. But, then Poland's face grew pink and he faced the ground shyly. "What's wrong, Poland?" Lithuania asked, running his fingers through his friend's hair.

"I uh, love you too, Liet." And with that, Poland collapsed his face onto Lithuania's lap, crying again.

Lithuania's face was that of concern but also one of satisfaction. "Poland..." he whispered, rubbing the blond's back. "Don't worry, that's wonderful."

"Liet?" Poland muffled into the leg he lied on.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Can we take a nap? Ya know, I kinda miss the fluffy stupid stuff we did."

With a smile, Lithuania helped Poland up and under the pink comforter, but then he noticed the two pillows standing in an "L" to his left before grabbing the top one and giving it to Poland. "Why were your pillows like that?" He asked, looking at Poland, not remembering the smaller one ever having his pillows like that before.

"Uh... It's like, the closest thing to your lap I had when I had bad dreams... Ya know, those stupid things." Poland lied on his cheek presses into his pillow, curled up into a ball.

"It's not stupid, Poland." Lithuania said, cocking his head to the side.

Lithuania, being a patient man, sat there doing nothing but stroking Poland's hair for a long time, which Poland would never admit that he liked. But, Lithuania just wanted Poland to be asleep and he thought that surely he was after twenty minutes.

Lithuania got up from his spot on the bed and walked over to where Poland's face was, placing a hand on the boy's cheek, he leaned in and tentatively kissed his lips. They were soft and sweet, and the impact sent electric shocks throughout Lithuania's body. It was unbelievable to kiss the person he actually loved.

Fingers began to invade Lithuania's hair and he gasped, pulling away from Poland, who's face grew very serious, eyes lowered, a slight frown, but not a displeased one.

"Why'd you stop, Liet? Didn't you want me to kiss back?" Poland asked, not releasing his grip in Lithuania's hair. But, Poland didn't get a response, so he forced Lithuania's lips back on his own, kissing a little harder, each nation's eyes fluttered shut, hearts beating fast.

Soon, Lithuania moved the each of them so that he was straddling the smaller's hips on the bed, and he leaned down to kiss Poland again, opening his mouth as did Poland and began to kiss over and over again. Then, Lithuania began to slip his tongue in, just to see if Poland would reject it or not, but it was okay for the other, so Lithuania explored the mouth, feeling the perfect teeth and the other's tongue, so sweet.

He removed his mouth from Poland's to catch his breath and look down at the other. His face was different from anyone else's. The face didn't have the lustful look Russia always gave him... It was happy, it was kind, it was love.

Lithuania planted a light kiss on Poland's lips again before kissing his cheek, leaving open mouthed kisses on his neck, feeling the goosebumps underneath him. Lithuania kissed down to the collarbone, kissed back up to the base and nibbled on the neck lovingly.

"Haah, Liet," Poland sighed as he was getting attention, the thing he always got from people. But, this attention was special.

Hearing Poland being satisfied made Lithuania very happy and kiss back up to Poland's jawline, leaning down a little more to nibble on the ear. One of Lithuania's hands decided to go farther and went to the rim of Poland's shirt, beginning to roam into it.

"W-wait! Liet! T-too fast!" Poland complained, grabbing the wrist of Lithuania's hand and pulling it out.

Each of them blushed at one another and Lithuania gave Poland another kiss. "Okay," Lithuania said with a smile and lied back down next to him, holding him close. "I love you, Poland."

"I love you, Lithuania."

And the room filled with the silent snores of Lithuania's slumber as Poland remembered what he was supposed to think about.

_I want us to be together longer._

Ha, stupid Liet, look where we are now.

_Let's not let it end here._

It really didn't end there, did it?

_Please Poland._

I promise, my love.

**A/N: No, of course I don't know anything about the history of these two! I just know that Lithuania was taken away by Russia! So please, don't complain about it being wrong or set in the wrong season or whatever, that would be very wasteful of thy breath.**

**Awwww for some reason I find the last line cute. Idk it's a little ooc but I can't help it!**


End file.
